gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Entgleist
Entgleist ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto V. Dialoge Die Dialoge außerhalb der Zwischensequenzen können stark variieren. Sie hängen auch davon ab, ob der Spieler Michael oder Trevor steuert. Schrägstriche / kennzeichnen, dass nur einer der davor und dahinter stehenden Sätze pro Mission vorkommt. Zwischensequenz 1: in Trevors Wohnwagen (Michael betritt Trevors Wohnwagen) *'Michael De Santa:' Dass die Hölle immer einfach nur den Freeway runter war... (er setzt sich auf die Bank. Kurz darauf kommt Ron herein. Michael sieht nicht hoch) *'Ron Jankowski:' Ist Trevor da? *'Michael:' Der ist wahrscheinlich draußen und säuft Menschenblut oder... frisst irgendein Haustier. *'Ron:' So schlimm ist er auch wieder nicht. *'Michael:' Tatsächlich? *'Ron:' Na ja, gut, er ist ziemlich schlimm. Aber er hat ’ne sensible Seite. *'Michael:' Oh ja, er ist sehr sensibel. Wenn seine Gefühle verletzt werden, ist er am Boden zerstört. Und was ist deine Geschichte? *'Ron:' Ich hab keine Geschichte. Ich bin ein Freidenker. Leb hier draußen, weit weg von den Menschen. Du kommst mir vor... (er stellt seinen rechten Fuß auf die Bank) *'Ron:' ...wie so’n High-School-Athlet, der von seinem alten Ruhm lebt. Du warst mal’n richtig harter Bursche, und jetzt machst du dir Sorgen, wenn deine Slipper dreckig werden. (er blickt Ron kurz emotionslos an und fordert ihn mit einer Handgeste dazu auf, mit dem Kopf näher an seinen zu kommen) *'Michael:' Wenn du noch mehr gequirlte Scheiße absonderst, wirst du aus erster Hand erfahren, was es mit meinem alten Ruhm auf sich hat, verstanden? (Ron nimmt den Fuß von der Bank) *'Ron:' Absolut. Das kam ganz falsch raus, völlig falsch. Sag Trevor, der monatliche Zug kommt bald. *'Michael:' Welcher monatliche Zug? *'Trevor Philips:' Der monatliche Zug. (Trevor steht plötzlich mit Patricia Madrazo in der Tür) *'Michael:' Wo wart ihr beiden denn? *'Trevor:' Frische Luft schnappen. *'Patricia Madrazo:' Von schönen Dingen reden. (sie streicht Trevor übers Gesicht und geht) *'Michael:' Ja, ich höre, das Stockholm-Syndrom treibt hübsche Blüten zu dieser Jahreszeit. (Trevor geht mit dem Zeigefinger auf Michael zeigend auf ihn zu) *'Trevor:' Hey, pass bloß auf, was du sagst, ja? Das war schon immer unser Traum... Der Zug der Träume... *'Michael:' Wovon zum Teufel redest du denn? *'Trevor:' Ich rede von Gold. Genug für ein Wohnmobil für Ron und deine Therapiestunden. Genug, um diesen Mexikaner auszuzahlen (euphorisch) und dich wieder in die Stadt zu bringen, ja. (lacht) (er umklammert Michaels Taille, hebt ihn hoch und geht mit ihm Richtung Wohnwagentür) *'Michael:' Na, hoffentlich kommt jetzt nicht irgendein Scheiß. (sie verlassen den Wohnwagen und Michael wird heruntergelassen) *'Trevor:' Ach du Scheiße. *'Michael:' Scheiße. *'Trevor:' Mann, wir haben doch schon mal über dieses Hygieneding gesprochen, Bruder. (er wedelt mit der Hand durch die Luft) *'Trevor:' Ich lade dich zu mir nach Hause ein, und so dankst du es mir? Ist ja wie mit ’nem geilen Stinktier zu wohnen. (Michael steigt in ein Auto, Trevor auf ein Motorrad) *'Trevor:' Warte unter der Raton-Canyon-Brücke mit ’nem Boot. Wir halten Kontakt über Headset./Besorg dir ein Boot, wir treffen uns unter der Raton-Canyon-Brücke. Kriegst mich über Funk. Unterwegs zur Calafia-Brücke – Variante 1 (folgende Gespräche erfolgen über Headset) *'Michael:' Ich nehm also ein Auto, um ein Boot zu klauen, um einen Zug zu überfallen und Gold zu erbeuten? *'Trevor:' So ungefähr sieht’s aus. Und klau ein schnelles Boot. *'Michael:' Ah, Trevor Philips, unser Cheflogistiker. Das Ding hat also Goldbarren geladen, ja? *'Trevor:' Manchmal. Das ist ein Kurierdienst für Wertsachen, betrieben von... (er räuspert sich) Merryweather. *'Michael:' Oh, Merryweather? *'Trevor:' Tranquilo (dt. Bleib locker), Mike. Im Zug sind keine Waffen, das ist Ware, die zu wertvoll ist, um sie für den Lufttransport zu versichern. *'Michael:' Gold? *'Trevor:' Manchmal Gold, manchmal Kunstgegenstände. Antiquitäten von unschätzbarem Wert. Manchmal genug für dich, mich, Ron, für alle. *'Michael:' Schön. (er gelangt bei den Gleisen an) *'Trevor:' Wie eine Fata Morgana in der Wüste. Da ist mein Zug. Mike, bevor ich’s vergesse, noch was für deine Einkaufsliste: Wir brauchen ein paar Bomben. *'Michael:' Okay, ich hole welche, wenn ich wieder am Wohnwagen bin. *'Trevor:' Wieder am Wohnwagen? Wo steckst du denn jetzt? Wir haben noch viel zu erledigen. *'Michael:' Ja, ich weiß, darum zieh ich mich ja auch um. *'Trevor:' Du ziehst dich um? Zu was mutierst du denn? Scheiße. Ich werd meinen Zug verpassen. Ist es schon so scheißspät? Ich komme zu spät! Anhalten! Haltet den Zug an! Lasst mich nicht zurück! Ich hab ’ne Fahrkarte. (er macht Lokomotivgeräusche nach) Und da ist er, der magische Zug. (Trevor springt auf den Zug...) *'Trevor:' Komm schon. Komm schon. Verdaaaaammt. (...und begibt sich zum Fahrerhäuschen) *'Trevor' (zum Lokomotivführer):' Howdy. ''(er packt den Fahrer an den Hinterkopf und schlägt das Gesicht auf das Amaturenbrett, woraufhin der Triebzugführer ohnmächtig wird oder stirbt) *'''Trevor: Der Zug hat einen neuen Zugführer. Bist du auf dem Wasser? *'Michael:' Klar. Hab grad ’n Fisch geangelt. Sag Bescheid, wenn du mich brauchst. *'Trevor:' Nimm ihn aus. Iss ihn auf. Warte unter der beschissenen Brücke. Sobald wir am Bahnhof von Paleto vorbei sind, haben wir ganz Merryweather am Hacken. (er passiert den Güterbahnhof der Cluckin’-Bell-Fabrik) *'Trevor:' Der Zug hält hier nicht, Jungs! M, M, ich bin nicht weit weg. Bist du unter der Brücke? *'Michael:' Nähere mich jetzt dem Meeresarm. Ich rase gleich durch zur Brücke. (die Spielfigur wechselt auf Michael: dieser ist mit einem motorisierten Schlauchboot unterwegs) *'Trevor:' Und, alles klar? *'Michael:' Ausgezeichnet, mein Freund. Hübsches Plätzchen hast du da ausgesucht. *'Trevor:' Genieß es, solange es geht, denn bald regnet es Feuer. (zwei Züge kollidieren frontal) *'Michael:' Scheiße. Scheiße!/Scheiße. Scheiße. Verda.../Scheiße. Scheiße. Verda... (man sieht Trevor kontrolliert die Brücke hinunterspringen) *'Trevor:' Verdaaaaammt! Am Unglücksort (einige Waggons und Trümmerteile landen im Wasser und verfehlen Trevor zum Teil nur knapp) *'Trevor:' Was wir suchen, ist in dem orangen Waggon. Bring Sprengstoff an der Tür an, und bumm!/Das Zeug ist in dem orangen Container. Bring ’ne Sprengladung an und blas die Tür weg. Michael: Also, wenn ich als abgedrehter, drogensüchtiger Kannibale einen Zug hochjage, was will ich dann wohl klauen? *'Trevor:' Laber nicht rum. Finde den Kram. Könnte jeden Moment Ärger geben. Sprengst du jetzt die Tür auf? Ladung ist platziert. Drück aufs Knöpfchen. Ohrstöpsel rein und weg mit der verdammten Tür. Lass das Ding hochgehen. Unsere Beute wird nass, Mikey. Mach den Güterwaggon auf. Mach die Blechdose auf. Der Container, Michael. Container. Komm schon. Machst du dich jetzt an den Container? Vorsicht, Michael. Wasser und elektronische Zünder, da kann leicht was passieren. (Michael bringt eine Haftbombe an und zündet sie. Wechsel zu Trevor, der am Ufer hinter einem umgestürzten Baumstamm steht) *'Trevor:' Ja! Wird auch Zeit, verflucht! Lass uns reich werden, Mikey! *'Michael:' Ich mach, so schnell es geht. Ich hab hier ’ne verschissene Bergungsaktion vor mir. (es nähern sich Boote und Hubschrauber) *'Trevor:' Das Einsatzteam von Merryweather ist angekommen!/Die Merryweather-Flotte ist da, Bruder! (Trevor erledigt sie) *'Trevor:' Finde was, Mike. Finde irgendwas! *'Michael:' Hier drin ist es dunkel und feucht und laut, T. Klar?/Ich hab noch nichts Gutes gefunden! *'Trevor:' Komm schon! Komm schon! Komm schon! Hauen wir ab hier! (später) *'Trevor:' Wie krieg ich dich bloß dazu, etwas Tempo zu machen, Mann? *'Michael:' Ich muss hier eine Menge Kisten aufmachen, Mann! *'Trevor:' Holst du dir da drin einen runter? Mach hin! *'Michael:' Ich finde etwas, sobald ich etwas finde. Halt sie in Schach! *'Trevor:' Du brauchst zu lang, Fettsack. *'Michael:' Ich kann dir erzählen, dass ich suche, oder ich kann suchen, aber nicht beides. *'Trevor:' Willst du in der Kiste krepieren? Hauen wir ab! (ein weiterer Hubschrauber rückt an, den Trevor eliminiert) *'Michael:' Runter mit dem Helikopter, oder ich bin am Arsch, Mann! Der Helikopter hat mich im Visier, T! Dieser Helikopter macht mich gleich fertig, Mann! Ich kann ’nen Scheißdreck tun mit dem Todesvogel direkt über mir! Schieß ihn ab, T! Schaff uns den Vogel vom Hals! *'Trevor:' Scharfschützen auf der Brücke!/Die haben Schützen auf den Schienen! *'Michael:' Hast du noch das Wärmebildvisier an deinem Gewehr? Finde die Schützen damit, bevor sie mich finden./Dein Gewehr hat doch ein Wärmebildvisier, stimmt's? Benutze es und finde damit diese Schützen, bevor sie mich finden. (ein weiterer Waggon stürzt ab) *'Trevor:' Ich hab einen von den Bastarden erledigt! (er tötet alle) *'Trevor:' Die Heckenschützen sind erledigt, lass dich von denen also nicht abhalten. Wir müssen hier sofort weg! Los, mach schon!/Keine Heckenschützen mehr. Du kannst also rauskommen, sobald du was gefunden hast. Schneller! Greif dir irgendwas! Lass uns los! (später) *'Trevor:' Ich mach hier draußen die Drecksarbeit, während du dich da drinnen ausruhst! *'Michael:' Ich mach das, so schnell ich kann! *'Trevor:' Je länger du brauchst, desto mehr Leute muss ich umlegen. *'Michael:' Gib mir weiter Deckung! Das dauert! *'Trevor:' Finde gefälligst was! *'Michael:' Bin am Suchen! Bin am Suchen! Bist du sicher wegen dieser Beute, Mann? Ich muss weitersuchen! *'Trevor:' Hör auf, Taschenbillard zu spielen, und such lieber die Beute! *'Michael:' Fick dich! *'Trevor:' Bruder, bei dem Tempo geht mir die Munition aus, bevor du fertig bist. Gib Gas! *'Michael:' Halt sie mir vom Leib, Mann! Ich suche. *'Trevor:' Ron hätte schon vor zehn Minuten was gefunden! *'Michael:' Dank dir verbringe ich mehr Zeit mit Quatschen als mit Suchen. *'Trevor:' Kann doch nicht so schwer sein, den Schatz in der magischen Eisenbahn zu finden! *'Michael:' Scheiße, ist das ein Haufen Müll hier drin! Warte! (erneut kommt ein Heli angeflogen) *'Trevor:' Jetzt kommt das Fallschirmjäger-Regiment... Schnapp dir das Zeug und komm raus da! *'Michael:' Ich bin noch auf keine Goldader gestoßen, auch nicht auf Kunstwerke oder sonst was. Halt sie in Schach! *'Trevor:' Willst du in einer Regierungseinrichtung verrotten? Finde irgendwas, und los! (nachdem Trevor noch zwei Scharfschützen erledigt hat) *'Michael:' Ich hab was, und jetzt nichts wie weg hier! *'Trevor:' Wird auch Zeit, verdammt. Los./Endlich! Los jetzt. Flucht vor Merryweather (er springt ins Wasser und schwimmt zu Michael) *'Michael:' Steig ein. Fahren wir. Alles an Bord. Komm schon. Lass uns los. Komm schon, setz dich hin! Was? Kommst du jetzt doch mit aufs Boot? Auf den Beifahrersitz, komm schon! Ins Boot. Komm schon. Hinsetzen, na los! *'Trevor:' Einmal die Stromschnellen-Tour, bitte./Den Fluss runter. Vámanos (dt. Los). Komm schon. Komm schon. (zwei Boote verfolgen die beiden) *'Trevor:' Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße. Die hetzen uns Boote auf den Hals!/Da kommen Boote!/Ui, schau mal! 'ne Flotte! Räumen wir den Weg frei! *'Michael:' Hey! T! Ich segel nicht gern im Konvoi! Diese Boote machen mich echt nervös! Wir müssen das Boot da loswerden. *'Trevor:' Kann man nicht mal in Ruhe die Aussicht genießen? *'Michael:' Doch. Es gibt sogar ’ne Gratisportion Blei zu futtern. *'Trevor:' Natur. Du hast Recht. Schon ’ne feine Sache. *'Michael:' Das hat überhaupt nichts Natürliches. Nada (dt. Null). Boot, T. Mach’s weg! Kümmer dich um diese Boote! *'Trevor:' Da am Ufer sind Männer!/Die Bodentruppen rücken an! Die SS Merryweather muss weg! *'Michael:' Hey! T! Kümmer dich um die Typen am Ufer!/Da oben, das Auto, T! Weg mit den Typen! (ein Merryweather-Mesa rast an der Küste entlang) *'Trevor:' Die Fische sollen deine Augen fressen./Mann über Bord!/Sauf ab, du Pfeife! (an einen Merryweather-Mitarbeiter gerichtet) Hey, M, gut, dass du dich umgezogen hast. Ohne die komische Weste hättest du das nie hinbekommen. Helikopter vor uns./Ein Buzzard ist hinter uns her!/Buzzard! Direkt vor uns!/Helikopter! Direkt hinter uns!/Na los, wir haben ’nen Helikopter am Arsch!/Helikopter auf 12 Uhr. Hey, hey, Mikey. Auf dem Golfplatz ist es sicher nicht so aufregend. Weiß nicht, Mann. Ich reg mich ziemlich auf, wenn ich einen Putt versemmel./Fühlst du dich lebendig? Spült dir der Saft durch die Drüsen? *'Michael:' Meinen Drüsen geht’s bestens, auch ohne verunglückende Züge, explodierende Helikopter und sinkende Boote... *'Trevor:' Los. Wir müssen an Land. Zieh das Ding weiter unten ans Ufer./Weiter unten am Ufer ist gleich ’ne Stelle, wo wir landen können. *'Michael:' Wahnsinn, du arbeitest echt hart für dein Geld. Sag doch mal, wie viel denkst du, bringt dir jeder sinnlos Abgeknallte ein, hm? Zehn Cent? *'Trevor:' Die Zeiten sind hart. Zumindest seit deinem Ableben. *'Michael:' Hey, du hattest doch deine Ersparnisse. *'Trevor:' An die ich nicht rankam, weil du uns verpfiffen hast. Weißt du, für Brads Verteidigung war auch nichts da. (am Strand) *'Trevor:' Transportmittel sind organisiert. Auf Ron ist Verlass./Ron hat uns'n Transportmittel organisiert. Zwischensequenz 2: am Strand (Michael hat einen Koffer in der Hand) *'Michael:' Eins für jeden, ja? (er meint die Fahrzeuge) *'Trevor:' Weil du so ein unabhängiger Geist bist. (Michael will gehen) *'Trevor:' Hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey, bevor du gehst, zeig mir die Beute. *'Michael:' Okay. (Michael öffnet den Koffer. Darin befindet sich eine weiße Figur, offenbar aus Porzellan oder Ton) *'Michael:' Perfekt. *'Trevor:' Perfekt wofür, verdammt noch mal? *'Michael:' Um die Sache mit diesem mexikanischen Psycho zu regeln. Wir geben ihm das da, und du beendest deine Beziehung mit der kleinen Lady. Vielleicht können wir doch wieder nach Los Santos, ohne dass man uns umlegt. *'Trevor:' Wenn ich nie wieder in diese verfickte Silikonstadt gehen würde, wäre das noch zu früh. Aber das hier ist mein Job und da hast du nichts mitzureden. *'Michael:' Nein, nein, dein Job hat uns die Scheiße mit dem Mexikaner ja erst eingebrockt. (die beiden stehen voreinander und halten ihre Hände am Koffer) *'Trevor' (laut):' Mein Job. Meine Beute. ''(er entreißt Michael den Koffer) *'''Trevor: Such dir was Eigenes. (er geht) *'Michael:' Warte, du gibst mir den Koffer, ich geb dir was Größeres. *'Trevor:' Was? *'Michael:' Die Union Depository. *'Trevor:' Hör auf. Ist nicht zu knacken. *'Michael:' Ich hab nie gesagt, es sei unmöglich, nur sehr schwierig. *'Trevor:' Klingt nach Selbstmord. *'Michael:' Ist das eine Linie, die du dich nicht zu überschreiten traust? (Trevor zögert) *'Michael:' Komm schon, T. Weißt du noch, unsere Träume? Zwei Jungs, die Dinger drehen. Das große Ding! Ich weiß, damals klang das verrückt, was? Aber, hey, du und ich, wir sind wieder zusammen. Mit Lester und Franklin an Bord können wir das Ding durchziehen, T. Jetzt ist das kein Traum mehr. (Trevor zögert erneut. Michael winkt ab und geht) *'Michael:' Behalt den Koffer. *'Trevor:' Scheiße. Na gut, okay. Hey! Na gut! Hier. (er wirft Michael den Koffer zu) *'Trevor:' Behalt das blöde Scheißding, und Patricia kannst du auch mitnehmen, weil ich die Lady respektiere und sie nicht zurückhalten werde. (Michael steigt in sein Auto) *'Michael:' Danke. *'Trevor:' Aber vergiss ja nicht, ich werde jeden einzelnen deiner Schritte beobachten, verstanden? *'Michael:' Natürlich. (er startet den Motor) *'Trevor:' Und wenn der Bastard sie noch ein verficktes Mal betrügt... dann weiß ich nicht, was ich tun werde. *'Michael:' Komm, Trevor, wir wissen doch beide, du bist nicht zum Heiraten geschaffen. Aber hey, es ist großartig, wieder zurück im Geschäft zu sein, was? Jetzt geht’s los. (er fährt los) *'Michael:' Das große Ding! *'Trevor:' Das große Ding! Telefongespräch (kurz darauf: Telefonkonferenz mit Steve Haines und Michael) *'Steve Haines:' Townley hört auch mit. *'Michael:' Hey, Trev. *'Haines:' Also schön, ich brauche deine ganze Crew drüben am Cape Catfish, wir gehen in die Chemiewaffenfabrik. *'Michael:' Nee, nee, nee... Ich hab Lester gerade was gegeben. Ich hab ein paar Sachen zu erledigen, muss wieder zurück nach Los Santos... ich... ich brauch ungefähr ’ne Woche. *'Haines:' Wir haben die Ausrüstung von dem Geld aus eurem Paleto-Ding gekauft. Der Gangtyp ist schon unterwegs. Das Zeitfenster ist offen, und du springst nach draußen. *'Michael:' Scheiße. Scheiße! *'Trevor:' Los Santos läuft dir schon nicht weg, Kumpel. Mission Begebt euch nach der Zwischensequenz als Trevor zum Güterzug und fahrt auf den Hügel und positioniert euch direkt hinter dem Zug. Nun kommen in regelmässigen Abständen kleine Rampen, über welche ihr mit einem Sprung auf den Zug gelangt. Für die 100 Prozent-Wertung müsst ihr es bei der ersten Rampe schaffen. Seid ihr auf dem Zug, so fahrt zum vordersten Wagon und übernehmt das Fahrerhaus. Nun könnt ihr den Zug steuern. Fahrt eine Weile auf den Schienen, bis das Spiel zu Michael wechselt, der sich gerade auf dem Weg zur Brücke befindet. Fahrt nun zur Brücke und schaut euch an, wie Trevor vom Zug springt, ehe dieser mit einem entgegekommenden Zug zusammenkracht und die Waggons über die Brücke in den Fluss stürzen. Begebt euch mit dem Boot zum gelben Waggon und platziert eine Haftbombe an der Tür. In diesem Moment rücken einige Boote mit bewaffneten Merryweather-Soldaten an. Schaltet diese als Trevor aus und kümmert auch um die Scharfschützen auf der Brücke. Zündet die Bombe und verteidigt Michael bis er das Gold hat. Michael und Trevor steigen ins Boot, als auch schon zwei weitere Boote ihnen hinterherjagen. Man kann nun entweder als Michael das Boot steuern oder als Trevor mit dem Sturmgewehr aus dem Boot feuern. Wenn ihr am Strand angekommen seid, folgt noch ein kurzer Dialog zwischen Michael und Trevor. Danach ist die Mission erledigt. Zusätzliche Ziele (100%) *„Zeit“ – Schaffe es in maximal 11:30. Hierfür musst du alle Zwischensequenzen überspringen, sonst schaffst du es nicht *„Schnellstes Tempo“ – Erreiche mit der Sanchez die Höchstgeschwindigkeit *„Besser als CJ“ – Lande mit dem ersten Sprung auf dem Zug Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Trevor oder Michael verhaftet oder außer Gefecht gesetzt werden, wenn der Güterzug davon fährt oder wenn Trevor Philips es nicht schafft, auf den Zug zu kommen bzw. noch vor dem Speicherpunkt vom Zug fällt. Trivia * Außerhalb dieser Mission kann man den Güterzug nicht steuern. * Das Zusatzziel „Besser als CJ“' ist eine Anspielung auf Carl Johnson, dem Protagonisten aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas und auf die Mission Wrong Side of the Tracks. * Das ist der einzige Moment in GTA V, in dem man einen zerstörten Zug sehen kann. Trevor springt vom Zug, Entgleist, GTA 5.jpg|Trevor bringt sich in Sicherheit en:Derailed ru:Derailed zh:覆车之轨 Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Missionen Kategorie:Trevor-Philips-Missionen Kategorie:Spielbar mit Michael De Santa Kategorie:Spielbar mit Trevor Philips